Free Will
by Inumaru12
Summary: What if Claus hadn't been controlled?  What if he had done everything out of free will? Some Claus/Lucas.  Horror/Angst/some dark!Claus


**Title:** **Free Will  
><span>Genre:<span>** Angst/Horror.**  
><span>Rating<span>:** T**  
><span>Pairings<span>:** Some slight Claus/Lucas**  
><span>Warnings<span>:** Spoilers for Mother 3, some bad language, gore, angst, slight insanity, some slight twincest, DARK, etc.**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>:** I don't own Mother 3**  
><span>Summery<span>:** What if Claus hadn't been controlled? What if he had done everything out of free will?

**Free Will**

Everything was a blur for Lucas. His body felt heavy and he wanted nothing more but to go to sleep for a long, long time. But he was standing in a cave deep beneath the city, wondering what his brother was going to do.

Brother…Oh gods, how Lucas had wanted to say that word for such a long time. His brother was here, _he was alive_.

But he was different.

He hid his face under a helmet and false loyalty towards Porkey. He had led Lucas and his friends and his father down here in hopes that they could stop him from pulling the last needle. Just as Lucas was fighting Porkey, just as the old man was about to escape into the absolutely safe capsule, Claus had struck him down.

Unable to see what his brother was feeling under that obstructing helmet, Lucas watched with a dark fascination as Porkey begged for his life. Within a matter of seconds though, Porkey was silenced forever. But that wasn't enough. Claus began to beat the dead body, crushing it entirely.

Again, Lucas merely watched with a detached sense of wonder. When would he stop? When the head was completely caved it, or when he lost all energy. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas could see his father shaking with horror and begin to move forward.

"C- Claus…Claus, that's enough. That's enough!"

He pulled the boy back and when Claus began to struggle Flint took the laser sword from his son like he was a misbehaving boy again and dropped it to the floor. He held his boy by his shoulders firmly but gently as he looked at him.

"I know that man made you do some horrible things Claus but it's going to be okay. He's dead. He's gone. We can be a family again and he'll never hurt you again."

The boy-no teen- froze when Flint said that. He stopped trying to fight his father to destroy the already mangled body. He lowered his head and slowly, he took off his helmet. He had let his hair become long-longer than Lucas' had ever been at least- and now his bangs were blocking his face.

His shoulders began to shake and he began to let out small harsh breathes which began to change rapidly. His shaking became worse, and his breathing became louder.

It was about that time that they realized that Claus wasn't crying, but in fact laughing.

Laughing. It was harsh and his voice sounded as if he hadn't taken a drink of water in a long time. It made them all except for Lucas. He just watched.

"I-I've done many things." Came a wraspy voice from Claus' throat. Soon enough though, the more he spoke, the stronger his voice came.

"Many things you probably can't imagine but…"

Slowly, Claus began to look up from the ground, finally looking his father in the eye (_and Flint can't help but gasp as he sees one of his son's eyes is a mechanical red_) and smiles.

"But he never made me do anything I didn't want to do."

Flint stares at what he once saw as his son, trying to comprehend what he had just said. His son had followed that man…out of free will? The implications began to make the man ill. He felt his legs start to shake and was almost giving out under him. His son, who had so viciously murdered another man in front of him, had done things even worse?

He couldn't hold out for another moment; his knees hit the ground and he shook like a leaf, shocked to his core. No. No, this couldn't be possible.

"You don't believe me do you? You don't think little ol' Claus would do this do you?" The boy sneered, making his face so full of malice and sadistic. "But just ask Lucas, he knows don't you?"

All eyes turned to Lucas and the boy didn't even blink. He just stared at his twin with a blank look. After a few seconds, Lucas sighed.

"Stop it Claus, you're scaring dad."

Said person gave out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Scaring him? Lucas, I'm _traumatizing_ him." He snickered a bit more before going silent. "Dad, when I went to kill the drago that killed mom, do you know how I felt? I felt anger and such hatred. I was pumped with that anger, wanting the drago to feel the pain I felt inside. But you know what drove me more than anger and grief? _Excitement._"

Claus' one real eye glittered with a mad light and grin that could've rivaled any Mad Hatter's made its way onto his face.

"I was actually going to kill something, something with actual life to it. No more pretend deaths, I was actually going to see something die right in front of me. _I was so fucking excited_. But then I failed of course." Claus almost seemed to be pouting. "Lost an eye and an arm because of it too. Oh well, if I hadn't I never would have been found by the Pig Masks."

"No…" Flint mumbled, unable to take what this boy was saying as truth. This was not his son. Porkey had done something to him, had changed him. His son was not a blood lusting creature. He was a sweet innocent boy who had foolishly tried to avenge his mother's death and had paid the price.

This monster was not his son. His son had to be locked away in there, struggling to get out. He had to help him. He rose to his feet and grabbed the teen by the shoulders and shaking him furiously.

Claus, tired of playing, punched his father in the stomach with his mechanical arm; successfully knocking him backward a few feet into a dazed slump. He used his foot and kicked his fallen laser sword into the air and grabbed it gracefully before using it to strike lighting at the remaining people.

All except Lucas of course.

The girl and the young man that traveled with Lucas and Boney were unconscious from the sudden assault, and Lucas hadn't even flinched. Claus grinned and held his hand out to his brother.

"C'mere Lucas." He said, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long because within seconds Lucas grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards him, the darker haired twin wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist as the blonde did the same around Claus' neck. He rested his forehead against Lucas' and gave a small smile.

"I missed you." Lucas spoke suddenly, giving a small smile; the first one he had seen from Lucas all day.

"I missed you too." Claus breathed, taking in his brother's scent. He never wanted to forget it ever again, and his arms tightened around the other's waist just a little more.

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked, slowly unwrapping his arms from around his brother's neck only to rest his hands on his shoulders.

"Now we pull the final needle, together."

For the second time that day, Lucas smiled.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Flint awoke from the painful haze, the earth was shaking badly. He tried to think of what was going on, only to remember a few beats later. He looked around for his sons. He saw Lucas' friends and Boney on the ground which they appeared unconscious, and looked around some more to find his boys.

There they were. Where the needle had been, there was nothing but small puffs of smoke which were steadily becoming more. The two were in a rather close embrace; as if they wanted every part of their body to touch. Suddenly Claus began to lean his face forward towards his brother's when the smoke covered the two even more.

It got darker, and the shaking got even worse. Flint swore he heard a screaming roar from above him and he prayed to his wife, to god, to whatever being was out there, that they'd all survive this.

As he got to his knees to pray, a rock that had been dislodged from the ceiling, fell and hit his head. Flint's world went to black. The next time he would wake up, it would be to the pink haired girl shaking him, with Duster and Boney looking at him with concern.

His sons would never be seen again.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** So um…I stayed up all night to finish this. It randomly came to me…It kinda went off track, but I kinda wanted to do something off beat and something that wasn't very straight forward. Sorry if it was jumping around but I had this thing planned (but it may not seem that way, lol) I honestly think I could've probably done more to this, but it's four am and I got to go to bed. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
